Olivia and Fitzgerald a love story
by rachgreengeller
Summary: On a Valentines Day in the future , Fitz gives Olivia a one of a kind of gift He collaborates with James and Ella to write the story of him and Olivia for the ages. It is a Valentines gift for Olitz fans ,so enjoy. As usual these characters are the creation of Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz held the gift wrapped box in his hand. It was covered with silver lame wrapping paper with red glittery hearts. A big red bow was what held the lid on the box. Olivia took her small , wrinkled hands and took it from her husband. Around them was their children, three from his first marriage, two from theirs. Karen had her two children, Jerry Jr. had three, and Teddy had just graduated from Oxford.

"It' looks too pretty to open." Olivia sighed as she held the gift in her hand.

"I assure you it's a one of a kind gift." Fitz smiled as he pushed the package into her lap. "Open it Livvy."

Olivia was now in her sixities. The hair was peppered with silver and black curls. She wore designer glasses around her neck on a chain and the designer heels were now replaced by Tieks. Even as an old lady, Olivia Pope Grant still had style. Her clothes were still Michael Kors, Prada, and Burberry. Fitz still had his head of hair , but now it was completely silver. It was a little past his neck and there was always a little stubble on the chiseled face. He was glad to be able to wear casual clothes. He treasured the Navy sweatshirt that kept him warm when the cold Vermont winter winds blew . Jeans were now the order of the day.

With shaky hands, Olivia pulled the ribbon off and took off the lid. "Oh my." She sighed. In the bottom of the box in the midst of the pink tissue paper was a book. In fancy letters, the book bore then legend

"Fitzgerald and Olivia A Love Story" .

"I had our story written for the ages." It is time that the world knew the truth. It is time that the world found out that you were not the cold mistress. They should know that our love was pure and that Mellie and I were a bad fit from the start. I cared for her and grew to love her, but it was never the same love that you and shared." Fitz sincerely said.

"Everything that happened?" Olivia was worried that the story would be both the good and the bad. All the times that they said they were done. All the times that people and events stood in the way. She mentally travelled back in her mind as she gazed at the portrait on the wall. It was as if they went back in time to when they were first in love. Not too many women could say that they were madly in love with the former President of the United States. He was not the elderly man in his eighties, but the handsome POTUS with his signature smile. They were lucky to have the artist make a copy of the portrait from the White House . The hair was brown with blonde highlights and gelled into the executive look he had as President. His eyes had the look of a warrior and a leader. The artist captured the stormy grey that he possessed when he was filled with passion. He was dressed in one of his finest Brooks Brothers suits and as always , the famous flag pin of 48 stars was on his lapel. It was her Fitz.

"James and Ella collaborated on the book with me. He had done such a good job on the memoirs, and I thought it was time that the world knew our love story. James and Ella sat down as I talked and told them about the Trail and the shooting and…" Olivia wanted to close her ears if he said what she thought he would.

"You didn't?" Olivia had her mouth open. "Please Fitzgerald, tell me you didn't tell Ella about the day of her Christening. Or Teddy about things that went on in the Oval."

"I am an old man who doesn't have much longer on this earth. I have led a good life . fought for my country, found the true love of my life and established myself in history. I was remembered because I was true to myself and didn't want to lie anymore. I am not ashamed of anything that I said or did. Who knows they might even make it into a Lifetime movie or something." He said as he walked over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What makes you think they wouldn't put it on BET or TV One?" Olivia smiled. "No this is belongs on Oprah's network."

She opened the book and then she saw the dedication . "To my Livvy. The woman who finally gave in and let me into her heart. My love is everlasting. We shared enough to be the leads of a Shakespearean tragedy and lived to tell the tale." Her eyes wandered back to his .

She took her fingers and turned the page….

Chapter One… You're Fired!

This is my Valentines story or an actually cute way to tell the story of Olitz. I felt that we all need some Olitz right now in the midst of the craziest story line we have been fed in five years. Never fear , as soon as Valentines is over I will continue working on the other stories like "America's Hero" and "On the Road to Us." As per usual these characters are the property of the Queen, Shonda Rhimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the compliments and welcoming me to the Scandal fan fic community. It has taken a while but I finally feel like I have finally found a home again. We all want Olivia and Fitz to have a happy ending and that is what I am about too. I am glad you are enjoying this Valentines tale and now I would like to praise Da Princes because her stories rock as well as other Scandal authors.

Chapter One You're Fired.

"I can't believe that the first thought you had about me was to get rid of me." Olivia said after she read the first chapter and closed the book.

"Well to be fair the first words that you said to me was that I don't screw Mellie." Fitz said laughingly. "That isn't the kind of thing to say in front of a crowd."

"You knew you were in trouble." Olivia sang in a sing songy way waving her finger.

"Yes I did." He nodded his head.

"You were standing up there in front of that crowd and they were worshipping you. Cyrus said he knew you were the real deal. That is what he told me when he called me. I have to say I wanted to hear every word you said and I wanted to believe you could change the world." Olivia stated.

"I just remember the world stopped when I heard your voice. My heart started beating faster and then I started to sweat. I also remember that a certain part of my anatomy came to full salute." Fitz grinned.

"You're terrible." Olivia took her hand and slapped him in the head. "Remember there are children present."

The problem is your marriage.  
It looks like you don't screw your wife Which would be fine, except that family values matter to Republicans.  
It's why they vote for who they vote for.  
And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side, that just leaves family, marriage, and yours whatever the truth may be from the outside, it looks cold, distant, dead.  
Where is your wife, by the way? (Chuckles) People want to like who they're voting for.  
Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down tipper's throat.  
They put George W.  
in office because he and Laura seemed like a fun couple to have a beer with.  
People have to want to invite you in for dinner, and right now, you and your wife are standing in their doorway, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air.  
That's why you lost Iowa.  
It's why you'll lose New Hampshire.  
And you are? Olivia Pope.

"You had more insight then any of those eggheads from Harvard had . And that is a lot coming from a Bulldog alum. Cyrus knew what he was doing and I trusted him. Boy that was stupid." Fitz said.

"We couldn't see what he was thinking or had no idea all the rotten tricks that he pulled. I always thought of him as a father figure. Well, I had more respect for him than that person who supposedly called himself my father." Olivia said with sadness in her voice. " I never saw it coming that Cyrus was working with my father and they both tried to keep us apart for so long." Olivia wept for the father she never had and for the friend that she had wasted so much time at odds with. Now both of them were gone.

Ms.  
Pope? Ms.  
Pope, wait.  
I apologize for firing you.  
Why? Why do I apologize? Why did you fire me? I had a job, a paying job, from which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus because I am good.  
I am brilliant.  
I would eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day.  
You would be lucky to have me.  
Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself I loved hearing what you had to say.  
I agree with every word.

And you're right.  
I would be lucky to have you.

"I ran down that hall like I was never going to see you again. I was so afraid that I was . Cyrus was right , at least about that. Once I found you. I just wanted to stare into your eyes. I wanted to hear that voice and most of all , I wanted to just learn about every curve and bump on that body."

"You were a dirty old man." She shook her head .

"I hadn't had sex in ten years. Internet porn became my friend. Mellie would shirk away when I touched her. Then I found out she had been screwing Andrew. Boy! Andrew, the foot guy, and who knows who else." Fitz replied.

"I am happy that she finally found happiness. Her and Marcus have been together for many years. It took Marcus for her to understand us. I just am sorry that the kidnapping finally took its toll. I admit that I lost it that day, but he was chiding me and made me feel like some black whore." Olivia made a reference to the day that she murdered Andrew Nichols.

"He had it coming . I wish I got there a little sooner. I may not have killed him but I would have fucked him up but good." Fitz was proud of his fighting skills. " The Navy teaches you that."

Olivia got a sour look on her face. "Well let me tell you something. Abby was a good friend and a snitch at that time . She told me that you had some sores and bleeding knuckles on your hands. I remember going to see Jake and his face looked like he had been in a fight and lost . I wonder, was your face on the other end of his fist?"

"Do you want to know what that punk was saying? " Fitz started "He was bating me about how he made love to you. How he touched you in ways I couldn't. He literally told me how he fucked you ten ways from Sunday. He was asking for it. I started out wanting to kill him for killing my son and then I wanted to destroy him for taking you away from me and touching my property. You were mine!" he screamed.

"I was Helen of Troy.' Olivia said slowly as she remembered the conversation she had with Tom. "I was an ideal, a woman that a man would go to war for. There isn't anything that you wouldn't do for me. You listened to me run the country. I was the President. I had the Oval and my father couldn't have been prouder. I wasn't a woman anymore. I was a monument that no woman could stand up to. Those kidnappers and Andrew knew my value and they capitalized on it.

"Elizabeth North was the biggest pain in my side. She wanted to destroy us all. She wanted Mellie to be a Senator so she could destroy me and then she had a vendetta against Cyrus. Her and Mellie romantic rivals who would share the same man." Fitz stated.

"There was actually a time when I thought that Mellie might have been behind my kidnapping." Olivia admitted. "But when she told me how worried you were and how all you could do was sit in the Sit Room and plan and strategize what to do. She said that she asked you what you wanted and you said me back safe."

"All she wanted was the Oval. That's all she ever wanted. I am not even sure she wanted me. She just wanted to use me." Fitz wiped his eyes. "I was so naïve. I thought our meeting was chance and then I find out that all it was a setup so my father could find me a trophy wife. He paid her off and she finally admitted it."

Fitz pushed himself up off the chair and walked with intent over to Olivia. His large hands wrapped around her tiny body. He had to be careful because he wasn't as young as he used to be. He slowly wrapped around her waist and then whispered in her ear. "I came to life the day I met you. I never had known love before and now I never want to live without it." His voice was slow and intense. He leaned over and then put his mouth on hers. Time didn't matter to these two. Her mouth opened to accept his tongue in the privacy of their bedroom. Her hands were shaking as she caressed the silver curls at the back of his neck. They may not have had the moves they once did , but his large hands moved down to caress her breasts. Olivia threw back her head and began to moan.

"I still got it." Fitz smiled.

Chapter Two The Worst Days of Our Lives… we may want to forget them, but they were the days that shaped our favorite couple. Coming up… please keep up the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

The Worst of Times

"There were quite a few times that I thought that it was the end." Olivia said. "We weren't exactly in the best of situations."

Fitz got up and started walking with his cane. " That is the truth. We got scared. Someone gave up ."

"And sometimes I had no choice. I had to leave. You could not leave the legacy that you did if I would have stayed. Mellie confronted me in the hallway. She knew and I had to leave. You would have never gotten to be great with me along." Olivia said sadly.

"You never stood by my side. Whenever it got rough, you bailed." Fitz bickered.

"Mellie was determined to bring us down. When it finally did come out , it broke us." Olivia turned away.

"No, you never gave us a chance. I was ready to give it all up. All I ever wanted you to do was be with you. The Presidency was my father's dream not mine. I knew Mellie was lying when she said she had a miscarriage. She was a master manipulator. It wouldn't have broken my heart if her and Cyrus would have gone down for Defiance. What killed me was you. " Fitz started to sob.

This is all past history. WE went all through this in couples counseling when I got back from rehab for the PTSD. " Olivia shook her head.

" I thought when I found out that you went back to Edison , it was the worst. But that wasn't it. I still remember when Verna called me to her hospital room. " Olivia looked into space as if she tried to remember her funeral.

"That wasn't a mistake.  
That was betrayal.  
We are done.  
I may not be able to control my erections around you, but that does not mean I want you.  
We are done"

She was heartbroken when Fitz left the church with Mellie. It broke her heart especially after almost losing him . Verna had told her that she was going to confess to David so she could die with a clean conscience. Then Cyrus told her the truth, that the man she loved had murdered Verna. The pain and torture as she had to stare into those blue , cold eyes as she had her hand only feet away from his. It should have been a happy occasion, instead it was hell. Fitz looked at her with detest in his eyes , yet it was more like sadness. If it wasn't for the manipulations , it could be him and her as parents and the baby would be theirs. She knew he had a job to do, but he left her with these hateful words.

"You left me, not once but three times." Fitz announced as he ticked off the reasons on his hand. "One, was when you resigned after my State of the Union address. Two, was when you left with that jerk, Ballard and I needed you. When you left me that last time, I thought it was the end. I had to medicate myself ."

"I remember how you did that. It involved liquor and whores." Liv said sarcastically.

"You destroyed me. You gave me all the hope in the world and then you took it all back. Why in the hell did you bother to come back if you knew you were just going to leave me again? I saw you on the balcony and all I wanted to do was run into your arms. Mellie tried to tell me it was all for the best and then you showed up and said you wanted to earn me. I said to myself she was willing to do this all for me and then you just take all my hopes and us and just flush them down the toilet. You killed a part of me that day you went to the clinic. Then I lost you. You weren't Olivia. You became this monster , this terrible monster. Power was the only thing that mattered. I drank, I didn't care who I fucked, Mellie got to you."

Olivia rose from her chair. "Do you want to know when it was the worst time of my life?"

Fitz knew that she had to say it, but he didn't know what she was going to say. There was a lot of times that he left her. One thing came to mind as he looked at her. It also brought one word to his thoughts and that word was Defiance.

"You refused to trust me. When Verna told you about the election, you left me. I can still remember how cold you were. And before that, when you left me in that restaurant. " Olivia sad softly.

Fitz rose up from his chair, "Before you say anything, I want to remind you that you asked me to let you go. I was merely giving you what you wanted. You also wasted no time when I let you go to run to heal."

"That was my own business. I didn't need someone who wanted to spy on me. " Olivia threw a wine glass at his head.

"I apologize for the way I acted. I also thought of you as mine. I didn't want to let you go. I sat on Marine One and stared out the window. I kept watching Washington as it disappeared. I tried to be the diplomatic President, but at night all I wanted to do was drink. I told the Dalai Lama how I was searching for the meaning of life. He told me while we played basketball. All I could do was think about how you would enjoyed meeting him too. We are both philosophical thinkers. " Fitz lowered his head. "I was sorry for letting you go."

" I remember your birthday. I remember going to the designer and looking through her racks. I would pull dress after dress and say to myself , this isn't the one. I would reason that I wanted to look good for Edison since he was the on the rise. But you want to know something, I wanted to find the dress. I wanted to find the dress that you wanted to see me in. I wanted to find the dress that made you look at me in that way. I secretly hoped that you and I could have had that birthday that you deserved, instead of what happened. " Olivia started to sob. "When I saw you on that table, and when your heart stopped and I thought I was never going to get to say goodbye. My world began to crumble and I threw myself into Cyrus arms. You were covered in blood and there were tubes all over your body. I am not a religious person, but on that night I folded my hands and looked toward the sky and sobbed that you didn't deserve this. Please don't take him from me. I wanted to tell Edison that I didn't love him that night. I knew who I loved. I cried a million tears that night." She literally cried her eyes out and then collapsed into his arms. "I was in the the closet and gathering clothes for Mellie. I looked over at all your suits and then I saw it. I walked over and then stroked your sweatshirt. I put it up to my face and smelled it. It still smelled of you. It was all about scotch and cigars and Fitz Grant. I remembered when you wore the sweatshirt at Camp David and then in Vermont. That's why James and Cyrus wedding was always so special to me. " her words became whispers."

"I believe you now, Livvy." Fitz said . " I know you didn't want anything to do with Defiance. You were forced into it. Do you realize if I would have lost that election , we could have gotten together and I would have left her. I wanted to be with you. We would have been parents by then. Teddy could have been ours."

"I never stopped loving you, Fitzgerald. No matter how many obstacles that were thrown in front of us. I may have given up a few times and tried to run. But I never gave you up. I just thought it was best that I step down . You deserved to be immortalized." Olivia ran her hand up his arm and then smiled at him.

"I could have never been anything without you. Olivia Carolyn Grant. My life was nothing until you entered my life."

"Ditto." Olivia took his hand. She stroked his head and rustled the silver hairs .


End file.
